secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Carroll
TG Sim: Carroll Carroll takes its name from Lewis Carroll, and has for a long time played host to multiple TSL Militaries. The long history of Carrollian conflict began with the Helghast Empire, est. c2005/2006 Anno Domini -1AE. Helghast Empire established a sprawling military complex over the Sim, which soon came in conflict with Command jin Amos's military forces. The Helghast War lasted many months. In later chapters of Carroll History, well past the Helghastic Conflict, the emerging superpower New Rome established a massive space station in orbit over the sim, known as Arx II. After Rome moved out of Carroll and into Rowling, the region remained desolate for many months, until circa March 2007 Anno Domini 1AE, in which the military group Black Talon established a naval station there. Multiple military battles erupted, lead chiefly on the Roman side by Brutus Squadron. After Black Talon backed out of Carroll, the land was obsessively purchased by the Roman Commander Lawly Laasonen, an ambitious Lieutenant and skilled leader. He redeveloped the once-great Underground Empire, or UE, there, alongside Alfred Fratica and Zerowinged Vasiliev. UE remained there until their eventual fall, when Alfred infamously turned on his Roman allies, after exploiting the emotionally weak Commander Laasonen, and broke rank for Talon. Roman Security Corps. arrived on the scene to arrest the man, which resulted in a lasting firefight across the sprawling, tram-ridden military base. Eventually UE fell completely, with the majority of her members fleeing for Asylum to the Roman Empire. Once UE was out of the picture, the sim changed hands frequently. Sparta has roots in the Sim, as they originally came about in an attempt to stop out UE. After Sparta eventually moved out of Carroll, it was bought up by land barons, and a good chunk of it was a private sandbox, until DwiTek, a massive Corporate Conglomerate of weapons firms, land holdings, and scripting gurus, came in and bought up a majority of the sim. Dwitek eventually moved out, seeking a larger parcel, and after changing hands numerous times, remained under the stewardship of Abko'mmlich Zerstorung for all of the 4th grid-wide war. Sometime after New Rome took over most of Caroll once again in their final return to the Teen Grid. Unfortunately they gave up the lands to prepare for the merge. After they left the land the last military group to hold the lands before the merge was Machine Empire a military created after New Rome left the Teen Grid for the last time that unfortunately only lasted until the merge. This last military gave the famous Caroll who had witness many of the greatest Teen Grid battles its last taste of Teen Grid war. There were many raids from Angelus Mortalis and Cattalyst on Machine Empire land. The day of the Merge the lands were sold. After the merge Invictus bought a parcel within the sim and then when Invictus was disbaned the land was abbandon at some unknown time. Now, Carroll remains mostly abbandoned and owned by private owners from the Main Grid for housing. The sim is one of the most beautiful, yet most war-ravaged on the TG, and remains a gem of a world to anyone with enough money to hold estate there. Carroll is considered a Cardinal World by the Roman University of Turris III, an academic organization originally established for Census and Re-education purposes. Category:Sims